mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie Cage
Sergeant Cassandra Carlton "Cassie" Cage is a fighter introduced in'' Mortal Kombat X. She is a sergeant serving in the Special Forces, and the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Cassie made her debut in ''Mortal Kombat X, serving as one of the protagonists in the game's Story Mode. About Cassie Some time after the Netherrealm War, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade got married and had a daughter, Cassie. Due to Sonya's obsession in her work and not spending enough time with her family, however, Johnny divorced Sonya, much to Cassie's sadness. In her youth, Cassie acted somewhat spoiled, but changed after becoming involved in her family's legacy when she was kidnapped by the Black Dragon. Trained by both of her parents and now a sergeant, Cassie is a skilled fighter serving in the Special Forces. Cassie leads her own team to protect Earthrealm as she tries to live up to her parents' legacy. On the surface, Cassie seems to have inherited her father's sharp wit, confidence and sass, though in her thoughts, Cassie harbors deep insecurities, fearing she might not be able to live up to her parents' legacy and expectations, especially her mother's. Similar to her father, Cassie has not mastered her shadow abilities, which she only discovered during her battle with Shinnok. Cassie proves to have a great sense of morals, as she tries to kill her enemies as humanely as possible. She is childhood friends with Jacqui Briggs, who is also part of the team she leads along with Kung Jin and Takeda Takahashi. Over time, Cassie becomes a better leader and more self confident with her friends' aid, proving she is a heroine in her own right. Appearance Cassie is a homage to both of her parents, with her blonde hair, attractive face, and figure very similar to that of her mother, while her sunglasses, sharp wit, and cocky attitude are reminiscent of her father. She dons a tight bodysuit designed for tactical combat, colored blue to signify a connection to the police force. She also wears dog tags, has a very prominent undercut, and has a helix piercing shown on her upper right ear. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As the daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, Cassie has received Special Forces training from her mother, while gaining her father's super human abilities. Signature Moves *'Single Shot:' Cassie draws one of her handguns and fires off a single round at her opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Akimbo and has Cassie draw both of her handguns and fire off six shots rapidly. This attack produces massive chip damage when blocked. *'Glow Kick:' Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Diving Glow Kick and has Cassie follow up with a divekick. *'Getaway Flip:' Cassie cartwheels back, kicking her opponent into the air for extended combos. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Power Flip and has Cassie do a full backflip and hit her opponent with both feet. Cassie also backflips a further distance to increase space between her and her opponent and recovers from the attack much faster. *'Air Akimbo:' Cassie fires both of her pistols while in the air. (MKX - Hollywood Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Multi Gun and has Cassie fire more shots with a follow up shot when she lands on the ground. *'Nut Kracker:' Cassie drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin. This attack re-stands her opponent. (MKX - Hollywood Variation) **The enhanced version is called Nut Buster, has armor and has Cassie follow up with a second hit. The enhanced version also has a greater chance of Cassie hitting the opponent. *'Take Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent, knocking them to the ground and punches them in the face. (MKX - Brawler Variation) **The enhanced version, called Haymaker, has increased damage and adds armor. *'Bow Breaker:' Cassie grabs her opponent, snatches their arm, breaks it, and then flips them over into the opposite position. (MKX - Brawler Variation) **The enhanced version, called Bone Breaker, has increased damage and adds armor. When enhanced, the attack will connect on standing opponents during a combo. *'Air Power Slam:' Cassie grabs her opponent in mid-air and flips them over while kicking them down with both feet. (MKX - Brawler Variation) **The attack can be enhanced, causing Cassie to bounce the opponent as she lands on the ground for a juggle. *'Air Assault:' Cassie calls on her earpiece and has a missile drop down on the arena at either close, medium or far ranges, called Air Assault (Medium)/(Close)/(Far), respectively, to explode and knock the opponent in the air for extended combos. The attack strikes the opponent's feet. The far and close versions of the attack activate much faster than the medium version. (MKX - Spec Ops Variation) **The enhanced version, called Target Paint, deals increased damage, activates slightly faster than the medium version of the original attack but not the far or close versions, and now tracks the opponent rather than needing a distance inputted. It also no longer explodes on the ground, but on top of the opponent to pop them up for a juggle. *'The American Way:' Cassie salutes her opponent while a trumpet horn flares. If the opponent is near her when used, they take minor damage. Additional specials can be used if this connects. (MKX - Spec Ops Variation) *'X-Ray Move - Testi-Kill:' Cassie bludgeons the opponent twice with a baton, and then performs a cartwheel kick. If this connects, she will send a flare to their face, blinding them. She then performs the splits and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's groin, making a male character's testicles explode, or a female's and Alien's genitals strain. While they double up, she hits them in the face with the butts of two pistols, cracking their jaw, and then shoots them in their eye sockets, making their head snap back and sending them flying. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Cassie grabs her opponent, slaps them hard enough to turn them around, then whips out her nightstick and slams it between their legs, flooring them. (MKX) *'Kick Abuse:' Cassie shoots her opponent's shin, hits them in the head with her baton, then backflip kicks the opponent away. (MKX) *'Severance Package:' Cassie punches her opponent in the face, grabs them, and snaps their arm. (MKX - Brawler Variation) Fatalities *'Bubble Head:' Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent reels and blood spills from the bullet wound on their head, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the wound in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. (MKX) *'Selfie: '''Cassie draws her nightstick and hits her opponent's jaw with enough force to break it and leave it dangling from one side. As her victim starts to fall, Cassie grabs her opponent, pulls out her mobile phone and takes a picture of herself and her jaw-broken victim together in a "selfie." She sends the photo to a social media site called "Friendships" where other users are seen commenting on it (some of whom appear to be other ''Mortal Kombat X characters; different comments appear every time). (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Between the Eyes:' Cassie performs a Single Shot, blowing a hole in the opponent's head. (MKX) **Must be a certain distance from the opponent. *'Brutality #2 - Hat's Off:' Cassie performs her Kick Abuse combo with the kick flip decapitating the opponent in the process. (MKX) **A button must be held. *'Brutality #3 - Pop Goes:' Cassie performs a Nut Kracker with enough force to pop off the opponent's head. If Cassie performs a Nut Buster, her opponent's eyes will pop out of their sockets. When used on the Alien, its inner jaw will pop out instead. Performing a Nut Buster on the Alien will still result in its head popping off.. (MKX - Hollywood Variation) **A number of Nut Krackers must connect during the match to perform. *'Brutality #4 - Beat Down:' Cassie performs a Take Down, only this time the attack is extended where she beats the opponent to death, leaving their face destroyed. (MKX - Brawler Variation) **Cassie must land a certain number of hits before Take Down, otherwise the brutality will not be performed. *'Brutality #5 - Half Day:' Cassie performs a Target Paint with the missile blowing up the opponent's torso on impact. (MKX - Spec Ops Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Hail to the Chief:' Cassie performs The American Way, but backhands the opponent after saluting them, hitting them hard enough to not only break their neck, but twist their heads around a full 180 degrees. (MKX - Secret - Spec Ops Variation) Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"We didn't need a halo in Darfur, or Iran... Or Kurdistan. Did we Jacqui?" (To Jacqui and Kung Jin) *"Fuc..."'' (To Kung Jin) *''"Why be worried about Outworld? I thought Kotal Kahn respected the Reiko Accords..." (To Johnny Cage) *"Don't sweat it, if it comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him." (To Takeda) *"Grandmaster, we need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant--" (To Sub-Zero, getting cut off) *"Sub-Zero... let's talk." (To Sub-Zero) *"My father always spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk." (To Sub-Zero) *"You're going to catch hell if you kill us."'' (After losing to Sub-Zero) *''"No substitute for experience." (To Kung Jin) *"You want to take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you were thinking?!"'' (Reprimanding Kung Jin) *''"I'll never forget that day; my dad came home with a broken jaw."'' (Reminiscing on Jacqui's recruitment and Jax's reaction) *''"Nice offer, mommy dearest. But I'll pass."'' (After defeating Sindel) *''"You're not killing anyone."'' (After defeating Kitana) *''"You're the bug? I'm the windshield."'' (After defeating D'Vorah) *''"I'm a little too old for "Punkin"."'' *''"But..."'' *''"Dad?!"'' *''"You want him, you're gonna get through me."'' *''"You son of a bitch!" (Cassie to Shinnok when he burns Johnny with his power) *"Holy shit! It does run in the family!"'' (After discovering her inherent green powers) *''"You got Caged."'' (After defeating Corrupted Shinnok) *''"What?"'' *''"Is he alive?"'' Mortal Kombat 11 * "Kitana... Empress of the dead." Trivia *Despite being one of the protagonists in the Story Mode of MKX, Cassie is only playable in the final chapter of the game. *During Cassie's intro, as she takes her earbuds out, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3's arcade theme can be heard. *Similar to Quan Chi's Leg Beatdown, Cassie's Selfie fatality can continue long after the announcer calls her the winner. If the player doesn't press a button after the fatality, the comments will continue to pop up. *In Cassie's Selfie fatality, after taking a photo with her opponent, she posts it on a social media site called Friendships, a clear reference to the Friendship finishing move. **The site itself is a parody of the real social media sites, Facebook and Instagram. **On the Trending list, the third story says, "KILLING SPREE - Masked Killer Stalks Campgrounds." This is a reference to Jason Voorhees and his inclusion as DLC. **On the Sponsored Ads, there is an ad for the Johnny Cage movie "Ninja Mime," for which there were several ads for in Mortal Kombat (2011). **Due to the fact the users who comment are random each time, opponents who are killed during the Selfie fatality will comment on the photo sometimes. *After Cassie performs a kick combo, there is a chance for her to say "These are $500 shoes.", a clear reference to Johnny Cage's line in the first Mortal Kombat movie, Cage's line being "Those were $500 sunglasses, asshole." to Goro after he'd crushed them. *Cassie Cage's Covert Ops Variation in or on a mobile devices and android device is originally name of Sonya Blade's Covert Ops Variation on or in a console version. *Cassie's brutality, Hail to the Chief, refers to the Presidential Anthem of the United States that goes by the same name. *Her variations derive from characteristics of both her parents and herself as an individual fighter. **Her Hollywood variation is mainly like her father, even with sunglasses and a nut punch ability. **Her Spec Ops is much like her mother, being able to call in air strikes via the Special Forces. **Her Brawler is simply her own as an individual fighter. This variation is the only one seen during the Story Mode. *In the mobile version, Cassie is one of the few characters to receive an exclusive reskin not featured in the main game. *Cassie and Jacqui received the most character skins released with Mortal Kombat XL. They received two each. **They were the only characters where the Kombat Pack 2 had to be pre-ordered to receive one of these outfits. The outfits were later released after a couple of weeks. ***Cassie and Jacqui were also the only new characters that didn't have themed outfits released with the Kombat Pack 2, receiving individual outfits. *Cassie, D'Vorah and Skarlet are the first three characters to debut in the current timeline confirmed to reappear in Mortal Kombat 11. Errors * When viewing Cassie in the Kollection, one can see that her baton clips into her thigh. ** Her pistol holsters clip through her jacket in her Endurance outfit. * When viewing her taunt in the Kollection with her standard appearance, the items around her waist will clip into her thighs. ** The items will also clip into her radio on he thigh when in her Spec Ops variation. *** Also, the radio clips into her thigh in her Endurance outfit, and clips into her ammo pockets on the side of her thigh in her standard outfit. * The radio on her hip in the Spec Ops variation is not even connected to her body when wearing her Sub-Zero Kosplay outfit, merely floating in the air. In her standard outfit, it is not connected to her as well, but is not floating. * When fighting as Cassie with her Sub-Zero Kosplay outfit selected, she wears a mask while fighting. When viewing the outfit in the Kollection or selecting the outfit when picking a fighter, the mask is absent. ** It is also absent during her interactions and is never seen being put on. References de:Cassie Cage es:Cassie Cage pt:Cassie Cage ru:Кэсси Кейдж Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Special Forces Members Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters